Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: PETER
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: M-shot.Warning- Mature stuff inside.- Peter has gone too far into bothering the mercenary foreigner while proclaiming his love for Alice. But is his love forced by the game or can the mercenary demostrate is just lust? He really shouldn't have angered her, now he'll have to endure quite the unnorthodox methods.


**WARNING. This is rated M for a reason, and in this M-shot there's quite the abuse**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. So you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

.

* * *

.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PETER: LOVE OR LUST?**

.

It happened Again.

Peter White, the prime minister of the country of Hearts, was pointing his gun at the head of the foreigner mercenary known as Aria Hadron Scherzi, the person he had hired to manage the nastier and harder projects and issues of the country of hearts like: sewage management, urban restoration, resides disposal, etc.

That had become a common occurrence between them.

This time, they were in his big and lavished office. Big mirrors covered the walls, red velvety curtains framed the big multi-paneled windows at the back wall that held portraits of Alice Lidell, the White Rabbit´s object of unrequired affection. The place was as elegant as it was expected from his post at the castle and as clean and neat as required by a mysophobiac with OCD.

In front of the obsessively organized wood desk and heavy wooden chairs the foreigner stood, having just come to present the budget for the next project, she caught him contemplating longingly the biggest Alice´s portrait.

 _-Get a life rabbit._ – She shocked her head while watching the big portrait of Alice before dropping the papers on the desk.- _This is pathetic._

 _-The only pathetic thing here is how you grab and claim my dear Alice´s rightful attention_ and waste my time– As always, he was ready to fire. So far he hadn't done so because it would upset Alice that if the other foreigner died and because there was still the issue of the rotating crop projects that she was supervising (plus all the other projects and issues).

She snorted – _Ha, tough words for someone so desperately obsessed. –_ She looked at him calmly and signaled to the portrait- _. She doesn't even pay you any attention. You have better things to do. Are the contracts for the road connections revised and approved? What about the permits for the new commercial zone or the protection for its green areas?_

 _-Everything else is unimportant compared to my dear Alice. And yes, they are. -_ Peter hated that she was right about his duties. At least this poisonous vermin was a responsible and dedicated worker... even if she was a mercenary, a white neck one, but still a mercenary, nothing but a freelancer.

 _-You are either delusional or suffering from some serious OCDs. –_ She arched an eyebrow _-Probably both. You don't even love her, you just lust for her like everybody else in this world._

 _-How dare you question my pure lo...! –_ He had been about to pull the trigger when she interrupted him.

 _-I can prove it to you. –_ Her expression completely stoic and uninterested. - _Or are do you fear to be proven that you don't love her?_

She never showed real emotions; just cold rationality and that irritated him. Especially because she seemed to be always right and could back up her claims with data. - _There is nothing to prove, my love is pure, and no matter what you do you can't prove it false. Alice is my life and truest love. You are just a..._

 _-I am one who can prove to you that what you feel is only lust caused by the game. –_ If anything she looked annoyed – _But I don't trust you. –_ Her olive green eyes narrowed _\- I know why foreigners come here, what we cause and how..._

Peter lowered his gun for a second. Could it be possible that she really knew?

 _-Such is absurd. –_ The nerve of this woman was offensive in extreme. He didn't need any prove of how real his desperate love was.

It didn't matter if she though she knew the truth behind the game or not.

But he would not miss the change to finally demonstrate her stupidity, something he'd meant to do on many occasions now; hiring her to deal with the most tedious, hard and unpleasant administrative issues of the country of hearts expecting her to fail spectacularly. That had been his first try. It didn't succeed but it gave him a rest from his duties. But he didn't stop; he kept trying with progressively more important jobs and responsibilities to try and make her fail in vain. Finally, he had tried to humiliate her in public by forcing her to sing at the opera gala, only to discover that she was way more versatile than he had tough.

No matter what he tried, he always ended being the one looking bad instead of this foreign pest.

 _-You can't prove such things. Try it and suffer the humiliation of your poor mistake. –_ He removed his weapon but she didn't look convinced.- _My love is stronger than whatever you believe._

 _-Tsk... If you think your "love" can withstand this little trial...-_ She still looked serene but her words were mocking.

His anger was getting out of control again. _-My love for Alice can withstand anything._

 _-Really? –_ She calmly inquired.

 _-How dense can you be to not understand that?-_ Peter's eyebrow started to switch.

She didn't respond him. She turned around and dragged a chair so big and heavy that it could easy pass as a throne by itself with the only difference being the intricate bars that made its back, and put it in front of his immense wooden desk, facing the it and Alice´s big portrait behind.

 _-Then sit down and I'll tie your hands because I don't trust you to even keep your cool. –_ She moved aside to let him sit- _If you can't even remain calm how you could prove to be above mere lust?_

His eyes narrowed in rage and suspicion but he sat down – _It would be useless for me to allow myself to be tied, I have perfect self-control_.

She held up a pair of handcuffs that she got from somewhere in her attire – _I still don't trust you, but if you are so afraid of me..._

 _-Who would fear a mock like you?! –_ He sat down.

 _\- Obviously you. But let's say you are hiring me to prove you wrong in this... if you dare. -_ Her words were dripping cynicism like acid over him.- _I, of course, promise that I won't try to kill you. You can trust my word as a mercenary._

That of course ticked him off enough to move his hands through the bars of the chair's back behind himself before he realized what he was doing, and she cuffed him so that he could barely move without dislocating his arms and shoulders. It was careless of him, but he knew that he could trust her word.

She went to the window and cut off the ropes that held them aside ignoring his protests regarding property damage, which she disregarded saying that he had hired her so it was his expense.

 _-What are you doing?_ – He got wary when she approached him with the pieces of rope on her leather globed hands.

– _I won't take chances Peter White. You might as well try to kick off and run in cowardice_ – Her tone was mocking as she tied his ankles to the chair's legs.

 _-Who is the coward, witch? You can't even trust your own abilities enough to deal with a man in love with someone else._ \- Peter´s fury was getting so cold it was burning him.

Her lips formed a mocking twisted smile – _That is the point... You aren't in love, you just want to fuck Alice like all the other men here._ _But why would she fuck you? –_ His bunny ears stiffed at how she spoke in a happily fake tone.

She walked past him and went out of the room. Peter though she might go away but he heard other steps walking away before she came back into the room.

- _And my abilities are quite nice. After all, they had just gotten an annoying rodent at the mercy I don't have._ – Her expression actually showed anger and indignation- _Don't worry about anyone interrupting_.

He had no doubt that she had tricked the guards into going away. He would deal with such insects later. – _What did you promised those lowlifes_?

 _-I just told them that you are about to stop being a virgin and they happily went away to not bother you or let anyone get close... -_ She said with such sugary mock that it would have rot anything.- _So it does not matter how loud you scream. No one will come._

 _-WHAT!_ – His red eyes grew wide and his face went so pale it blended with his albino white hair. He tried to stand up but obviously he couldn't.- _LET ME GO YOU DAMN UNSIGHTLY HARLOT!_

He continued insulting her while she sat on the desk in front of him crossing her legs and watching him squirm, trying to break free in vain, she knew how to keep someone in place, although it normally it was reserved to "get information".

She looked around and tilted her head left to soundly crack her neck – _Oh, shut up stupid rabbit. I won't fuck you. You aren't even worth my attention, much less my touch. –_ She repeated the cracking to the other side. – _But that should come to you as no surprise. No one likes you. A commiserable rodent like you can't even aspire to sympathy from the faceless, much less desire the favors of a foreigner. And I'm not talking about me. Alice does not like you. I'm sure she hated you. If anything she has forgiven you only because now she found someone else whom she deems worthy of her attentions._

His eyes narrowed at her crude and cruel words, but bellow the cold hatred of his gaze, his clock ached because he knew those words were mostly true. - _You are delusional._ _My lovely Alice would never hate me. –_ Yet, his words were hesitant.

 _-Really? –_ She put her leg on the desk and her elbow on her knee before resting her chin on the back of her hand and leaning forward. _-And why then is she Blood´s fuck-mare, right now? You think I don't know how she despised you since you dragged her here? All of wonderland knows how much she showed her despise for you and how you are just a pitiful stalker. It's well known that you have a sick fetish for her. –_ Aria´s demeanor was mockingly calm and disinterested.

He was still struggling to break free. He couldn't even transform of he would break his bones. It had been a mistake not to shoot her when he had the chance. _-You are jealous because you will never have someone loving you as much as Alice is loved –_ He at least would try to harm her with words.

To his surprise, she started laughing.

 _-Ha,ha,ha...And I thought we were over that. –_ She rested on her side over the edge of the desk _– I can't biologically love or care about love. And I certainly don't care about Alice one bit. While she is around its better for me because then I can go with my business and not be bothered by the dogs who so eagerly chase the meat on her bones._

He saw her unlatch the chest part of her graphene armored suit, and from a compartment between her breasts she took out her vial and looked quizzically at it. It held the cap of Spades

 _\- Do you know why people here love the foreigners?-_ Her fingers played with the crystal tubular container. It was already full past half.

 _-Are you so slow as to ignore that the only reason someone would like a wreck like you would be because of the game? –_ It was the first time he saw her vial, and he couldn't comprehend how it had the cap of Spades when that country had been lost so long ago.

- _You don't know anything about me and you go assuming such. A common problem for me is that people want to establish some kind of relation with me when I don't care about such. –_ She didn't bother explaining but Peter had seen her ward of people about getting close to her _– But no, I didn't meant that. I mean as to "how" exactly your senses react to a foreigner. Why you start loving one. How is such phenomena scientifically explained ..._

 _-You are a delusional fool. There is no explanation, it just happens. -_ However he felt unsecure. So far, this female had found explanations for a bunch of semi magical things that happened in Wonderland and that they had simply taken as normal, ever bothering to understanding them.

She chuckled darkly.

 _-I'll tell you just to make you understand that you don't love her...-_ She put away the vial and rolled over his desk to search his drawers.

 _-Get away from there! -_ He protested but she ignored it and continued talking.

– _You see, foreigners are the source of energy for this world. We somehow "irradiate energy" and it is absorbed by everything in this world. Especially by clocks. And roleholders are like natural catalyst receptors, reacting and getting drawn foreigners. The longest the exposure the deeper the effect… your constant stalkership of Alice has just drawn you deeper into the fixation._

 _-That's a lie!_ -He refused to believe anything she was saying because that would meant that all the time he had spent watching Alice during those beautiful warm Sunday afternoons in her world had been what caused his overly obsessed love for her.

 _-Why would I lie? .. Oh, here it is_ \- She took out something from one the deepest parts of a secret drawer. It was a little, pretty and very frilly, sky blue dress. A pimped up version of Alice´s normal one.

 _-LEAVE THAT! YOULL DIRTY IT! YOU REPULSIVE, OBSCENE, REPUGNANT, VILE, UNWORTHY PEST!_ \- Peter tried to get out of his holdings but only succeeded in hurting himself.- _How did you even knew about…_

 _-EVERY ONE KNOWS YOUR FETISH!-_ Her gaze had hardened and was colder than ice. Only disgust filled her olive green pupils.

Peter recoiled in his forced seat when she smiled evilly. It wasn't one of her smug smiles, not even one of her sadistic smirks. No. This expression was malevolent and vicious. Wicked and villainous. He actually felt a pang of fear but his anger and outrage was enough to quickly overcome it. – _What are you going to do?_ – He reminded himself that this wrecked beast in the shape of a woman was a mercenary, and a cruel one.

Some smiles show happiness. Hers only showed teeth. – _I'll do what I said I would of course. I'm a honest mercenary and always fulfill my contracts to the letter_ – She left the little dress aside and rummaged in the offices supplies on his desk. Taking in her hands a few binder clips and rubbers she walked towards him. She leaned over the chair just a little away from his reach and pulled his ears straight up.

 _-LET GO OF ME YOU DIRTY… AAAAHHHHHHH!_ –The pain of his sensible ears at being held together and up with the binder clips was excruciating. He tossed and turned as much as he could.

She put her index finger over the corner of her lips and held her elbow with her other hand in a thinking gesture. Completely unaffected by his cries before going back and cutting of the rope from the other side of the curtains, making them fall dramatically and cover the windows. Then she cut off pieces of ropes from various sizes and turned back to him.

 _-HONEST!? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T… ARGGHHH_ – Peter once again felt the immediate pain of more binder clips closing over his ears and onto his hair, keeping them in a raised position.

- _Now that you have your ears raised you might be able to listen_. – She picked up the ropes she had dropped and began reinforcing the tie up.- _I said I wouldn't "try" to kill you and that I would prove you that you just lust for Alice. –_ She grabbed his ears and pulled them up harshly – _I never said anything about keeping you confortable_ …. _Or safe_.- With another pull she tossed his head backwards forcing him to look at her- _You dug your own grave rodent… if you hadn't insult me…._

He spat at her.

SLAP!

The angered sicko responded by slapping him across the check with the back of her hand with such strength that his head turned to the side and hit the chairs back as his glasses fell to the ground. The red mark on his flesh would remain visible for a while.

Her eyes narrowed. And she pulled his tie at neck level so hard that he started coughing while she used the tip to clean the spit on her suit. She used another rope piece to tie his neck to the chair and released his tie from his neck and used it to gag him.

The felt the rough insult on his neck, partly cutting of his breath. But the gag made him want to throw up. Maybe his tie was clean, but she had grossly touched it and used it to clean herself! Then he saw her deranged expression and he a pang of real fear crept over the pain and indignation.

 _-I'm gonna damage you. I'm gonna break you. And I'm gonna make you want it. –_ Her expression as calm and confident as an executioner´s. She pulled peter rashly by the ears and whispered in a low and dangerous tone with sexy voice– _I can make you scream in pain my name and then you´ll be_ _begging_ _me for more"_

Peter felt a shudder run along his back knowing that this vermin was capable of terrible deeds. She was the worst kind of scum her world could have spat and he couldn't even fathom why Wonderland had allowed someone as vile to enter its premises.

He felt her hands slid between his legs and reach for his pants. Now he was afraid.

 _-"Physical wounds heal but psychological damage remains forever_ "- She happily said and proceeded to unzip his pants, pulling them down to the seat of the chair so that his tail and butt were exposed.- " _Quite a fluffy tail you have. I'm tempted to cut if off and use it in a keychain"_

His tail went down immediately to press against his butt, but she pulled it up forcefully and passed some rubber bands tightly at the base, clutching the appendage.

She tugged at his tail and played with it to his discomfort – _Y'know? Respect goes both ways. I respected your capability as prime minister. But have not a single drop of respect for you. Not an ounce of sympathy either_. _And I own you no kindness or consideration. Despite how much I've helped you and the country of hearts with all my knowledge and the jobs I've performed, you have not but being at odds with me._ – She waltzed to the desk and took a little bunny statue from it. It was almost the size of her hand and represented a bunny seated in its hind legs, its long ears rounded and against each other. It was made with no hard edges. Only rounded parts that progressively went bigger from the slim ears to the fat base- _I've told you many times that I have no interest in you or Alice whatsoever. Yet you continue to bring her into the pictureg8... I'm tired. I would have left with no fuss but you made a dire mistake... you insulted me._ –From the desk she took a little bottle of natural sandal scented oil that was supposed to be used for aromatherapy. She spillesd some of it on the little statue – _Alice this, Alice that... I. DONT. CARE. But I won't allow you to disrespect me. –_ She left the statue at the side for a moment and smiled evilly _\- You're gonna get a lesson you won't forget, and as I said. I won't kill you, but you'll wish I did._

His red eyes were raging and he wanted nothing more than to kill this intruder.

She raised the dress she had sacked with mocking interest.-"You even have all the accessories!"- Her voice was disgustingly sweet.

Peter saw her look at the dress and then at the accessories that indeed were there. A lacy apron, white tights and garter belt, layered lace armbands, high stiletto heels and, to his horror, the pride of the outfit; a bow ribbon that indeed belonged to Alice. She had left if it in the castle on one occasion and Peter had been so selfish and desperate as to keep it himself.

She moved the dress in front of her - _Do you use all this on yourself and masturbate in front of a mirror? Maybe you ´planned to give it to Alice? Or... did you wanted someone to wear it so that you could fantasize_ "- She giggled girlishly, obviously in fake amusement -" _Love? HA, you just lust; will do so for any foreigner, Ill prove you that. You lust for me as you do for Alice… maybe even more"_

His indignation couldn't be heavier. As soon as he got free he would shot her.

Peter went blank when in front of him, her suit dropped to the ground as she began undressing herself except for the collar at her neck, slowly while humming in a clear feminine voice. That unnerved him and he was Reminded him of the opera fiasco where he had forced her to go into the stage for a solo and she had surprise everyone by actually knowing a mini opera called "Aria di mezzo carettere" . She had ruined his plans to humiliate her in front of all the important people of hearts and had risen in status instead. No matter what he tried, it always backfired with her.

 _-Don't be mistaken. At best I would spare you enough attention to despise you, but there are far more important matters for me than to even grace you with my precious thoughts. Yet, I will have fun myself doing this to you because you deserve it.-_ He wondered how many people had wanted to do awful things to him yet no one had come this close _\- I´ve never inflicted this kind of torture on anyone but you managed to earn it_.

He saw her lift one long leg over the desk to slip in the white thigh and slowly raise it all the way up and hasten it in place with the garter belt. Then she did the same with the other tight. She didn't put on any underwear.

- _Isn't it sad that this will be the best you´ll get in your life? You despicable creature._ – She put on the white petticoat underskirt that covered barely a couple centimeters below her ass in a way that if she bended forward he could see her milky white flesh and she knew it. She didn't bothered looking at him when she let her hands slide along one of her buttocks and give herself a slap - _You know ? Everyone hates you._

He knew she was right but it didn't matter to him. Everyone but his precious Alice were but mere insects. Yet, it tasted bitter on his throat... He was more preoccupied on what she was planning to do. It scared him, but he also felt a stirring sensation of desire and was ashamed of it. He hated it. Hated her. He had to concentrate on hating her.

She slid the dress over her and accommodated it in place. The dress was small for her and clung tightly to her curves, her breasts were almost overflowing from the cleaver age but it made her waist looked slim like a bee's; the tights accentuated her long and toned legs and the color matched perfectly her pale skin. Since it was a couple sizes smaller, the dress looked more like fine lingerie that let him see the womanly body that was normally hid under the technological armored suit she always wore. She looked at the mirrors to see herself. She even took applied makeup.

The outfit looked good on her but he thought that it was despicable that she dared even touch such beautiful clothes... yet, he couldn't take his eyes of her sexy presence, feeling a clutching sensation down in his stomach while anxious anticipation filled his senses.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smug sadistic smile and put her hands on her butt locks, caressing them and moving them apart for a second, making him very red. _– You like what you see, don't you? As I told you. I'm having fun myself, but the only reason anyone else would dare touch vermin like you is because you are prime minister, or most likely because you would threaten to kill someone if they didn't . I wouldn't touch you directly either –_ She put on the long and elegant, silk white globes.

She finished dressing up and directed him a sly gaze before going to sit in the desk right in front of Alice's oil portrait.

He was stunned at this change. He was beginning to despise himself as much as he despised her. His senses had gone high wired and he was very aware of her, of every little detail as much as the pain in his body; the sight of the controlled and confident movements, the sound of her devious words and breathing, the taste of her smell in the air... and the maddening notion that he wanted to touch her skin and see if it was soft or hash along the many metallic lines engraved all along her flesh.

She put her hands at her sides and supported herself on the desk to lean back a bit and cross her legs in front of him. He felt blood rush to his nose as her faint smell reached his sensible nose.

 _-Excited so far? Man, you're such a simpleton. But that is my point, you will lust for me. You know Alice isn't here, but you are still getting so hot just by looking... worse than an adolescent. If it helps you just think "Alice" instead of "Aria", you will lust anyways._

He looked at her a bit surprised. He indeed had considered thinking of his precious Alice all the time to try and endure. But why was she telling him this?

- _Torturing and giving you good advice are not mutually exclusive, you know?_ – She had apparently read his thoughts. But she had made him doubt more and that had probably been her objective.- _Oh, and before I forget..._

She got from the desk and walked up to him, Alice´s bow in one hand. – _This is Alice´s right? Such a pitiful memento..._ – She extended it in front of him as if she was going to tear it up. She did something worse. She passed it over her breast and then tied it around his penis like a tight leash, and pulled – _Such a mysophobic... Now that you will soil it, I guess you'll just have to burn it._ – She smiled deceptively nicely.

Peter tried getting free again. The handcuffs were almost piercing his skin and the ropes were cutting off his circulation. The horror of him soiling Alice´s bow was as if he was dirtying her himself. It was disgusting and disgraceful and he wanted to throw up at himself, for the sensation was making his body react in ways he wouldn't have liked unless it was truly Alice doing this to him.

- _You like the dirty thought, don´t you?_ \- She indeed had tied him tightly to the chair. There was no way he could escape. – _Too bad I have no mercy_ – She made a tight knot at the base of his penis and balls with the bow to delay his erection or make it painful.

Peter tried cursing her but the gag stopped him from doing so. All he could do was endure and truly force himself to think of Alice and her pureness to try and stop the filthy reactions of his body. He felt helpless and desperate, but he'd have his revenge, he tried desperately to convince himself.

She wasn't over. She took his glasses and inserted one of the legs in the point of his dick into the opening, plunging it inside the length of a finger.

He screamed with the gag while she went back to the desk and sat down to enjoy watching him squirm.

When he settled down and closed his eyes she took the little box she called cellphone and selected a song. She said it was just the instrumental version of a really old record that was from a weird movie from more than a hundred years ago about a cartoon white bunny that had was a comedian and had been incriminated.. _**(* AN: The movie its "Who framed roger rabbit" , the song is "Why don't you do it right?" by Jessica Rabbit. Look for the song, trust me**_.).

.

 _-You had plenty of money in 1922_

 _You let all the women make a fool of you..._

Peter opened his eyes when he heard the feminine alluring voice accompanied by soft sensual music and saw her leaning on the desk, looking at him intently, moving her shoulders in rhythm with the music.

 _._

 _Why don't you do it right?_

 _._

When she caught sight of his gaze she closed her eyes and sinuously moved her hips against the desk in slow circular motions.

 _._

 _Like some other men do_

 _._

He closed his eyes and she moaned to catch his attention. He looked at her again despite himself, gulping down at the tone of her voice, remembering how he had accidentally seen her almost naked in the dressers of the royal theater. A voice like that should not belong to a barbarian like her, and yet it fit…

 _._

 _Get out of here; give me some money too..._

 _._

She opened her eyes wide for a second and moved her hands along her hips and across her ribs to reach her breasts and pressed them together while glancing at him nonchanctily.

 _._

 _You're sitting down, wondering what it's all about..._

 _._

She played with her breasts over the fabric before she pulled the cleverage down to expose her breasts, which were decorated with white heart shaped sequin pastries over her nipples.

 _._

 _If you ain't got no money, they will put you out_

 _._

She put together her knees and slid down at the front of the desk; slowly sliding to the floor and opening her legs as she did so.

 _._

 _Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

 _._

She ended up on the floor on her knees, her legs parted and her hands rubbing her breasts.

 _._

 _Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

 _..._

He tried, he seriously tried. But he couldn't stop looking. Much less stop hearing while she went on touching herself and singing that song.

While the song went along in her lips, she left one hand on her breast to caress it and took the other bellow the skirt, lifting the fabric and touching her pubis, occasionally letting him see how she petted her own cunt.

His eyes were wide and the pressure on his penis and balls was as painful as the binder clips, but it was worst because it was accompanied by the dreary tough that this excited him despise his wishes.

She let the hand on her breast lift up the skirt, giving him a clear view of how she inserted one finger inside herself and moved it around slowly making her inhale deeply.

He tried to look away, but the mirrors gave him different angles of the same shameful expectable. He tried to close his eyes, but he saw her even more clearly. If he tried to l think of Alice he saw her doing this to herself and then turn into Aria. It was despicable.

She inserted another finger into her opening and began scissoring inside, moaning while doing so and he felt a shiver going in his back as his erection suffered under its restrains.

She moved her pelvis forward and slit a third finger and began moving them in crawl like movements while the other hand when over her clit and rubbed in circular motions that quickly got wilder.

Peter felt himself breathing fast and heard a purr like noise coming from his throat. He was painfully aware of her and the throbbing of his penis. He hated himself for being so turned on in this terrible situation. But maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was indeed the game that inflicted this horrible lust for a creature so vile upon him while his real love was reserved for Alice.

Aria began panting before yowling when she reached her own climax, throwing her head forward and opening her legs wide. She looked at him, took her hand from her cunt and licked her fingers to Peters horror at such dirtiness.

Peter was horrified at the insalubrity display. He wanted to throw up even more but the lust also filled him with wanting to taste. She slowly rose up and went to him.

She laughed at him wickedly and mocked him with a sadistically sweet tone. – _Did you like the little show? You perverted peeping tom. You better did, because that is something you will never have. No one will ever love you or do this for you. No body fucking likes you... Much less Alice._

He looked down to himself in shame and saw his swelling penis erected despise the restrains, a clear liquid had leaked from his extended tip. It was his pre-cum.

 _-Oh? Looks like you want more. See? You are quite lusting already -_ She accursedly pointed her finger at his member and reached for it using the dresses' skirt as a globe to not touch him even when she was wearing gloves– _If you ask me Ill release you._

He looked away from either himself or her wicked smug smirk and twisted when she grabbed his dick and pulled it forward with force, using her nails though the fabric to apply pressure and caused him even more pain but accompanied with a kind of pleasure he had never known. He moved, but he only got it worse. Finally he whimpered and looked down at the side. She took of the binder clips from his ears.

 _-You want me to release you?_ – She augmented the piercing pressure and he moved his head in defeat up and down.

 _-Whimper, then. I want to hear you wail_ – He looked at her with indignation and saw nothing on her expression and he decided that as soon as he could he would kill her no matter the consequences, but first he needed to get out of this, even if that meant doing what she said.

She pulled his ears up and put the binder clips again but in other zones and he whimpered.

 _-That's better. Now moan and don't stop_ – He moaned and she opened his vest coat and then his shirt. He twisted and she laughed. Then she took 2 of the left over smaller binder clip and put them in his nipples, making him jump in place and squirm.

 _-Ha,ha,ha... this is actually fun, and by how red your excuse of a dick is you are having fun too._ – She twisted the clips on his nipples slowly and he found himself enjoying the terrible and painful sensation overall.

She left he binder clips there and once again went to his dick with the dress to untie him.

He breathed and she took a grasp of his jaws with her wet globed hands and forced him to look down at himself and the reddened erection he had – _See? It's just lust. You want to fuck after just watching me. I didn't even need to touch you and you are already this eager._

He felt repulsed by her wet touch. He had seen where she had her fingers previously. And yet, her fingers were so close that he could smell her inner scents and that made him ejaculate over her dress despite his glasses remaining stuck where she put them.

She slapped him across the not swollen cheek – _You dirty beast!_ – His cold gaze met hers and she smirked again – _You want to get me dirty and dirty yourself don't you?_ – She held Alice´s bow in front of him – _What about dirtying your precious Alice?_

He watched her clean the white substance with the bow and then she removed his gag and forced the soiled bow into his mouth before putting the gag over it again. He could taste his own salty sin and smell his own arousal and he swarmed in nausea.

She then removed the bow at the waist from her dress and tied his cock again tightly to keep his erection up. – _I'll show you how much you like to see and want to get dirty you filfty cur!_

She went to grab the little bunny statue and scented oil, turned around and bended over the desk, pulling the skirt up so that he could see her perfectly rounded ass framed by the garter-belt over her beautifully defined things clad legs.

Then she grabbed her butt locks and pulled them apart to reveal her ass hole to him.

Peter's tail moved straight up and he involuntarily moved his pelvis forward.

The shameless mercenary rubbed some oil over her butt and drove a finger into her ass, moaning as she did so.

Such dirtiness was horrific to him, but the overall sensations on his body was despifully of arousal and lust.

She then took a pen from the desk and inserted it into her anus, moving it around a bit, moaning and parting her legs more when she moved it inside out.

He tough that he'd have to burn that pen and burn down the desk too... better yet. He would burn her alive.

She left the pen aside and took the little bunny statue. She gasped when she began inserting it in her anus, slowly and with a screwing motion.

Now he´d have to destroy that statue too. The purring at the back of his troath was heavier.

Once the figure was inside her, sure that it would not go deeper thanks to the base, she began making it do circular motions inside her ring and moaned at her own actions. She then tapped it with more force and raised her leg over the desk yowling her pleasure. She pressed something on the collar on her neck and the voice changed to something more high pitch, something that sent shiver through Peter. Alice´s voice.

 _-You want to hear Alice scream, don't you_?- She meowed a yelp and his penis switched – _Good thing I recorded her tone and pitch, right?_

He could not tolerate something so dirty, yet he could not stop looking while she continued moaning and yowling with Alice's voice and dress until she arched her back at another orgasm left her languid on the desk.

She panted and took a minute to calm herself down before she reached the statue to pull it out and over the desk.

Then she smirked at nothing and got up on shaky legs, taking once more the state by the base in her hand and got closer to him once more.

He desperately tried to move away when she held the statue close to his face.

 _-Oh? Did I forget that you are a germ-phobic?_ – She made a clicking noise with her tongue. And directed her gaze to the little statue – _Oh! And it seems that it had been in a dirty place! An ass hole none the less!_ \- She moved to the back of his chair and chanted– _Better put it where it should be._

He felt her pull up his tail with one hand and began inserting the statue in his own anus to his horror. Despite his efforts and because his feet were tied, he only managed to somehow support his weight enough to lift himself up so that only the ears of the statue were probing him. It was disgusting, but the bare sensation also gave him chills that weren't exactly of pain.

 _-You're so lucky that I haven't eaten anything all day. Imagine if I had._ -She moved the statue so that it wouldn't fall down nor he could move it. She went to the front of the seat and put her hand over her hip, bending over to pick up one of the discarded pieces of rope to tie his knee to the armrest, making Peter lost balance in one foot and support himself on his other foot while he went over the improvised anal plug more.

 _-Do take a seat_ – She serenely smiled, knowing that the little statue had entered him more.

He looked at her with panic when she picked up other rope and went to his other knee.

He screamed in the gag but it was muffled, and in fear, a few tears began forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to plead.

She left the rope aside and grabbed his face harshly pressing his cheeks and jaw, making him squeeze and taste Alice´s bow. – _Do you look at insects and worms on the ground and think them foolish? No. Your position is so far above theirs that you cannot feel one way or the other about them, right? Just like you think of faceless. That is how I see… or rather don't, basically everything. I'm doing this because you deserve it and because it amuses me how cracked you'll end. Just remember that you earned this yourself Peter White.-_ She looked calm and serene, the little almost smile at her lips wasn't even deranged. And Peter finally understood that she didn't give a damn. Had he not gone and antagonized her he wouldn't be in this situation, but now that he was and she was not going to stop.

She pulled the rope on his other knee to tie him, thus making him fall on his ass and be penetrated by the statue.

He screamed in the gag and squirmed at the sensation of violation and dirty uncleanliness and began crying in unheard screams and maddening despair.

She sat in front of him to watch, and when he stopped moving so much she went down to the back of the chair – _Oh my, you seem tense... I think you need a massage._

And she put her elbows over his shoulders and pressed down, making him try to break free and move more, intensifying the sensation in his ass. To him, It began feeling sinfully good.

She twisted his shoulders with force in rounds motions- " _Aren't you such an indecent rodent? I was even going to let you speak, but you aren't even a rational being that can speak like an adult. What an indecent pitiful beast you are. To get turn on by this deranged situation, with someone you hate, with your desktop items on yourself, with a filfty anal plug and tasting your semen in Alice's bow inside your mouth..._

At this point his body was ready to cum again. He just wanted all this to be over or to be killed and become a clock leaving no evidence of this behind.

She moved to his front and stood before him –" _You're going to dirty this dress because you just want to fuck and be fucked. You don't care who as long as it's a foreigner."_ – She pulled him so that his pelvis was over the edge of the chair and his dick was shooting upwards in its bindings.

His body was eager but he was disgusted, forever damaged at the realization that he wanted her. When she removed in one go his glasses from the head of his dick, he orgasmed and his semen shot over her dress as she laughed at him.

 _\- It does not surprises me that you are virgin. Well, your ass ain't so anymore. you're a jerk and a really fake and hypocritical one. You obviously fake your niceness with Alice, maybe that's why she went with someone else. You don't love. You merely want to satisfy your pathetic lust._

He looked at her with renewed anger and she untied his penis and dropped the rest of the scented oil on it, just to immediately turn around giving him a view of how she extended the oil over his shaft with a rub of her hand. She positioned herself above him and directed his dick inside her anus. She let him recoil in the though before she began moving up and down on his dick.

She suddenly stopped to look at him over her shoulder. _-Plead_ – She ordered with disdain.

At this point, the sensations were too powerful and to confusing, but he wanted her to continue; he was on the verge of losing himself to his most instinctual desires. And that would just prove her right. But he was sure that if she didn't continued her filfty act he would not be able to resist, not to mention that he wanted her to continue and do anything and everything to him. He wanted to fuck her or be fucked by her as much as he wanted to kill her.

From his mouth, came the muffled word of "please" although what he was pleasing for was uncertain. She smirked and continued riding him, getting more pleasure from his flushed expression than from the rod stimulating her. She moved up and down and a bit around until she felt the first shot on an ejaculation in her ass. That instant made her dismount the carrousel bunny and grab his cock to handjob it and squish more semen shots over the dress and then move his cock to be completely over his belly to soil himself , even managing to get some of the sticky substance on his lower jaw. All this time, he had been trying to think that it was Alice doing this to him... only to have the image shift or mix with Aria´s visage into sinful desires and cravings.

She was still holding his dick as she raised one leg to lean her feet over his balls, adding pressure slowly on them. _-There is something more I can do to make this even more humiliating rodent._

He was breathing hard, tears rage and shame streaked down his eyes as she held his jaw to force him to look at her. He was a pitiful wreck right now. There was nothing worse she could do… or so he though.

- _You´ll be able to smell me for a while on yourself and remember all this wonderful time you earned for yourself_ – her smile was wickedness alive. She pressed her feet on his balls before she set her heel between his legs.

The smell of her salty sex would be engraved into his mind forever, but there was something else. She let go of his dick and moved his jaw towards the mirror. He saw his deplorable state and her conquering posture over his defeated, soiled, dirtied being. And to his shame, he liked it.

- _Look. You can't even hold yourself with the dignity of a sentient being; a filthy beast like you needs_ _to be treated as such. If animal terms are the only thing you will listen too, then fine.-_ She released his jaw and grabbed his dick again, pulling it to be directly between her legs without making direct contact with her.

The smell hit him before he felt or saw anything, and it drove him mad and feral with desire.

She had peed on him. Just a few drops and nothing more. She did so directly over his dick. She had symbolically sprayed him and now she was giving him a few more strokes to expand the smell around his genitals. She had marked him and he finally lost it.

He went feral and began trusting his pelvis in this maddened frenzied state towards her. He grunted and let loose his most primal urges, trying to reach her and alleviate his sexual need.

She sat back on the desk and removed the gloves and used his antibacterial alcoholic gel (her own recipe straight from her world) to sanitize her hands in order to take photos and videos of the prime minister. She had known that he would get crazy about the smell. It was like forcing him into submission, but also deem him as mere property. It had grossed her a bit, but he deserved a lesson on politics and she had to speak to him in terms he understood like the animal he was. As a posdata she carefully slid out of the dress and dropped it at his feet.

Truth be told, she hadn't expected him to want to bone her in this state. He hated her. She had expected him to try to attack her; that has been partly why she had tied him so hard. In any case, the resulting video and photos would ensure her safety when she used them as blackmail. Not to mention that she had found in his drawer Alice´s diary. Double win for her, with the diary she could perhaps answer a bunch of questions she had regarding Alice, plus, she could use it to blackmail Peter too. Surely Alice wasn't even aware that Peter had such thing in his possession.

But also she hadn't expected to almost feel bad about this. She had crossed the line that separated the "terrible" from the "truly monstrous" with this action. She had said one more than one occasion that the only mercy in her was I the word mercenary, and that stood very true for her as for anyone else. The only mercy she could allow herself to get was the he darkest oblivion of the death mission back in her world that she so passionately pursued.

She leaved the frenzied bunny there and went to take a little shower in the bathroom attached to the room. Then wrote a note imitating Peter's own letter and copied it, leaving one copy in his desk, while she tried to leave the other under the gag. Amazingly , he leaned against her hand when she did so with the intention to be pet. She sighed. It truly hadn't been her intention to do anything so horrible to anyone here. She didn't mind it, but she had wanted to avoid trouble til she could go back to her world. However, Peter has antagonized and harass her verbally way too much and she had enough. She had never taken shit from anyone and she was not going to allow it now.

She looked down. He had calmed down enough and was probably in a state of mental shock. She admitted that he actually looked sort of cute, probably the bunny features. She took of the binder clips and rubbers and put the key for the cuffs in a treat that she hung around his neck. Then she petted his ears to allow blood to flow properly again, they were truly velvety soft.

 _-"I know you won't recall this, so I will say it. I apologize… even if you DO deserved it_."- She then disappeared from the premises, leaving no trace of her ever being there.

...

 _-Waky, waky naughty rabbit!_

An annoyingly happy voice woke Peter up, and as soon as he registered the smells he shot his head up to see the knave of hearts smiling idiotically at him, holding a paper in one hand and a key in the other. Then he remember what happened, realized his state and panic took a hold on him.

At least he wasn't gaged anymore even if he was still bound and exposed _– Release me now!_

- _Oh? That´s not a nice way to ask something –_ The knight's smile turned mocking – _Maybe you can ask the person who wrote this note. Although it looks like your letter. You aren't turning into two people are you? Because if you're not, then someone has a lot on you now._

 _-Just release me or kill me.-_ Peter knew he was doomed.

 _-But in this note says that if you die someone´s gonna get certain diary back… and some photos and videos will be published. –_ Ace grinned – _I didn't know you were into making such hardcore BSDM porn. You should have told me and we could have done something_ _ **)**_

Peter went blank at the mention of the diary, knowing well what it was, and comprehending that this humiliation was meant to be his personal knowledge hell for as long as he lived because now he couldn't get killed least Alice found out that she had been lied to and manipulated constantly. Then she would probably leave wonderland and... Die.

- _But no worries. I have here the key to those cuffs -_ Ace raised the key in front of Peters face

 _-Just release me "knight"-_ Peter ordered; he would play his role against the knave if he could, knowing that Ace hated it.

- _Then, as a knight I should help those in need... –_ Ace put his hand in his chin and tough about it _\- So I should go and call the soldiers and maids to see if they know where we can find a locksmith. I should probably tell Vivaldi too, I think the queen would probably like to see what happened to her prime minister to miss a tea party..._

 _-YOU WOULDNT!-_ Peter knew that Ace totally would. - . _.. What do you want?_

 _-Trying to bribe me? That´s not very knightly Sir Peter –_ Ace grinned – _The question is: What are you willing to do or to give?_

Peter groaned, knowing that the humiliation wasn´t over. He REALLY hated that woman, and yet, he hated more than the game made him like her too, because in the back of his mind he knew that he had enjoyed it. But she had said, it wasn't love. It was merely lust.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **And that's what happened when Peter really angered Aria and why it's a terrible idea. And yes, she could do far worse. On the other hand it did took a lot to get there.  
**

 **Was it too hazardous?**

* * *

.

 **If you liked it but are shy you can leave just leave a smiley face of sorts as a review, even as a guest :3  
**

.


End file.
